


Go Big or Go Home

by Ulmban



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulmban/pseuds/Ulmban
Summary: Based off of a writing prompt found on Pinterest.





	Go Big or Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a writing prompt i found online and i just wanted to post it here. i am planning on posting some more stories both fanfiction and original but i thought i would start with this and see what happens. Tell me what you think. Thank you!

**Go big, or go home**

Alex looked at her brother, his armor covered in blood, his and the purplish blood of the monster outside the gate door, trying to get in. Alex ran up to her brother and pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged her back though his left hand remained limp and motionless at his side, dripping red. Alex broke the hug and looked her brother in the eyes.

"I thought I lost you"

He chuckled "yeah, it was pretty touch and go there for just a moment." A large crack sounded from the gate door. The monsters outside began to beat against it with an increased and ever disorganized frenzy. "We don't have long before they get in."

Alex looked around at their little group. Four soldiers stood with their spears aimed at the door, one standing on a misshapen leg from being chewed on. The mage stood with Barry at the back of the room. The walls were an unforgiving cold stone, the only way in and out was the gate. They were doomed.

Alex felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes. She looked down at herself, her leather tunic was stained purple, and the rest of her didn't fare much better. The monster's blood was thick like syrup.

"Do you remember when we would go to grandma's house and she would make her world famous waffles?" Alex stared at her hand playing with the syrup like blood as she asked her brother the question.

"You mean the ones that made me gag every time we had to eat them." He chuckled "yeah I remember, I also remember that granny never figured out why her syrup ran out so fast."

"You did like your syrup" Alex managed to get the words out as she was choking up. "What are we going to do?" Alex looked up at her brother as the tears began to flow.

He looked at her, and then he looked at the gate, which was beginning to crack and splinter. "We stay together, just like old times" as he said the words he got that stupid heroic look on his face that he always had when he was trying to be tough

"This is nothing like old times Chase," Alex was struggling to contain the emotion in her voice. "Old times was us playing in the woods, looking for fairies and trolls. This is something entirely different." Chase looked at the ground "we had thousands of men, thousands of fathers and sons, and we still couldn't beat them. They just keep coming. No matter how many we kill there is going to be more. We can't win, and I don't want to die."

Chase looked at her, his eyes seemed to cut to the very depths of her soul. "I know" he pulled her into a tight hug as she began to sob. "I know," he said.

"If I may, my highnesses' ' the mage stood a few feet away from them, his hands clasped in front of him. His robes appeared as spotless as ever, she hated that, he didn't even look tired from the three days of fighting. "What is it grand mage?'' Chase used his king voice he had been perfecting. "Well sir I believe I have a solution, if you remember I suggested it many weeks before, but someone said it would be unnecessary" the mage shot daggers at alex with his eyes. Alex stuck her tongue out at him, and then she realized what he was talking about.

"No we can not use that."

"Why not" the mage drew a small vial out of his robes, it was filled with a milky white and blue substance. Its glow bathed everything in a dim light making the torches seem as if they had gone out, and the whispered chorus began.

"By blood men run, by blood men fall, and by blood men kill,

The blood is thin and the flesh is weak of man,

But an angel, an angel's blood never falters,

But let he who drinks be warned, it is one thing to drink blood of the beasts and another to drink the blood of the innocent,

This blood may grant you power untold, but nothing comes without a price, and that price may just be your life."

"Alex" Alex shook her head and turned to look at her brother who was looking at her with concern in his eyes, and she was reminded that she was the only one who could hear the voices.

"Chase, you can't take that. We don't know what it will do. It could kill you before you can do anything, it could turn you into one of those monsters." Chase's face remained stoic as he was staring at the vial. "Chase, please listen to me don't take that vial"

"What other choice do we have" Chase 's voice was quiet. Alex was quiet for a moment as she struggled for a response, she couldn't find one. "Alex, I know you are scared, we don't have any other choice."

Chase stabbed his sword into the ground and walked over and took her by the hands. "Alex, i-"

"No stop," the tears were flowing freely down both of their cheeks now, and Alex couldn't keep the sobs from escaping, "I can't lose you Chase, without mom and dad you are all that I have" Alex could feel the tears come faster as her mind replayed the that terrible night. Singing the song on the radio, it was moms favorite, and then the headlights from the truck and then the darkness. "It doesn't have to be you, have someone else take it, anyone else," Alex looked her brother in the eyes and pleaded with him, "any one of those soldiers would gladly take your place, let them do it." Alex's head dropped as her emotions prevented her from speaking.

"Alex, I can't. It has to be me. I can't ask anyone else to take this risk" A large crack sounded from the gate as a huge gash opened in the wood. The soldiers began to stab out against the monsters as they tried to reach in. 

"Time is running out your majesties" Alex wished the mage would shut up, just shut up and stop putting this idea in her brother's head.

"Alex, I love you." Chase lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. He then gave her a kiss on the forehead, like dad used to. Chase wrapped her in a hug. And for a moment Alex imagined herself back in their old trailer, playing board games and watching the stars. And then the memory ended. Chase broke the hug and stepped away from her. Alex felt Barry put his arm around her. Chase turned and walked over to the mage.

"Excellent choice, your majesty."

"Shut up, Edward." Chase took the vile from a very flabbergasted mage. "Make sure my sister gets home, if she doesn't you are personally responsible, and be well assured not even death will be able to stop my wrath." The mage's expression turned into one of fear as he emphatically nodded. Chase pulled the cork out of the top of the vial. He raised it to his lips, "Go big or go home."

"Just this once I am begging you," Alex closed her eyes as she tried one last time to stop this horrendous idea. "Go home, come home" there was silence

"I'm going big"


End file.
